The Dance Extended Ending
by Mr. Average
Summary: Like the title says the story's about the episode where Jake takes Jasmine the Nix to the school dance. This is what happens after the episode ends.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little one-shot I have been thinking about writing for awhile. Like the title says, it pretty much continues where the episode left off. So, with that said let's get started.

We see Jake walking Jasmine home the morning after the dance. It was a bit chilly so Jake being the gentleman he is, let Jasmine wear his suit jacket to keep warm.

"Thanks for walking me home, I'm sorry I sucked the souls out of your friends"

"Don't worry about it, you told me you had to go home like 8 times, but I was too caught up in my own thing" About this time they reached her house.

"Well here's my house, thanks again for walking me home, and letting me borrow your jacket"

"Hey no prob, I'm just glad that every one's soul ended up in the right body"

Flashback to previous night at the school gym where only Trixie and Spud remain.

"Sweet mama flapjack, please tell me I'm looking in a mirror"

"Dude I could've sworn I was a dude"

"Yo spud, how we gonna get out of this one" she asked somewhat desperately.

"Your skin is so soft" he mused. Trixie (in Spud's body) blushed at the compliment.

"First of all, thanks. Second of all, focus!" she yelled.

"Sorry, it's just that your skin and hair are so soft and silky smooth that I could touch it all day"

"FOCUS" she yelled frustrated as she tried to conceal her red face.

Ok, ok jeez, calm down"

"Uh oh"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I, or you, have to go to the bathroom"

"So?" "So! What do you mean so?" she shrieked. "I'm in your body and you don't see a problem?"

"Oh" he said as his eyes widen in realization. "Well, you could hold it" he suggested. "I don't think that'll work" she said worriedly.

"Why not" "Because I really got to go" she said as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. But in her haste she forgot she was temporarily male and went to the girl's washroom. After finishing her of business she went to wash her hands and saw Rose standing there fixing her make-up.

"Hi Rose" she said casually.

"Hey" she replied looking over only to see Spud standing there.

"PERVERT!" she screamed. Trixie looked in the mirror confused and saw Spud looking back at her.

"Oh snap" she said as she realized her error.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she threatened as she went into Huntsgirl mode (minis the outfit of course) and gave Trixie a look that would intimidate the Huntsman. Trixie turned and ran for her life. Fortunately, Spud happened to wear sneakers, while Rose was in heels. Unfortunately, Rose was smart enough to take off her heels before chasing after her/him. And even in a dress and no shoes Rose was quickly gaining on poor Trixie.

Meanwhile Spud was getting worried, Trixie had been gone awhile.

"Man, how long does it take a guy to go to the bathroom?" he wondered. "Oh, wait" Suddenly he heard screaming coming from just outside the gym.

"That sounds like Trixie, and she's in trouble! I'm coming!" so saying he ran out of the gym which was pretty impressive considering he was wearing two-inch heels.

"Back off Rose" he said threateningly after seeing Trixie backed into a corner with Rose advancing slowly with her heels pointed outwards towards Trixie.

"Why should I?"

"Because we're Jake's best friends and if you hurt either one of us he might never ask you out" Said Spud in his Trixie voice which wasn't too good.

"Fine, but if he pulls something like this again I'm going to neuter him" She said threateningly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him" said Spud still doing a poor imitation of Trixie.

"See that you do, and by the way you might want to try a throat lozenge" she advised as she left.

"Thanks for the save back there said Trixie as they walked to her house for the night as Spud already had permission from his parents and Trixie's grandmother.

"You would have done the same for me" Spud replied.

"True, but please never try to impersonate me again. You stink at it" Trixie laughed then remembered their predicament. "How are we going to get back in our own bodies?"

"Well, while you were off having your girl talk" Spud joked "I actually had an idea"

"You had an idea!" Trixie asked jokingly "Stop the presses"

"Anyway" Spud said slightly annoyed "I was thinking we could try kissing and see if that works"

"Are you nuts!" Trixie yelled.

"Hear me out, I saw it in a movie once maybe if we kiss our souls could get in the right body" Trixie thought about this for a few minutes, sure she acted upset, but secretly she was overjoyed. She had been developing a crush on Spud recently which is why she took him to the dance. The whole 'I'm only taking you to the dance so no other women suffer was a bold faced lie.

"Alright I can't think of anything else anyway" By this time they reached Trixie's doorstep. "Well, here goes everything" Trixie said as their faces inched closer together 'This is it' Trixie thought excitedly 'the moment I've been waiting for' Finally their lips met in a somewhat passionate kiss that both would later swear sent sparks flying.

"For a first kiss that was incredible" Trixie said breathlessly.

"That was your first kiss too?" Spud asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Certainly felt like you knew what you were doing"

"So you enjoyed it too then?"

"Yes, so what now?"

"Apparently it didn't work, were still in each other's bodies"

"Well it didn't work in the movie either"

"I guess were stuck like this" Trixie said dejectedly.

"Hey, at least we have each other" Spud said optimistically.

"Nice try" Trixie said depressed.

"Maybe we should try kissing again"

"Don't push your luck"

"Maybe we should just go to sleep, and then maybe when we wake up this nightmare will be over" suggested Spud.

"Fine there's nothing left to do" After saying this they went to bed, and the next morning they awoke back in their own bodies.

"Yes! I'm back in my own body!" Trixie cheered waking Spud up.

"What's going on?" Spud asked groggily.

"We're back in our own bodies!" Trixie yelled still excited.

"What's going on out there?" called Trixie's grandma.

"Nothing grandma" replied Trixie.

"I guess it was all a dream" said Spud.

"Maybe, maybe not" Replied Trixie, "either way I'll never forget what happened."

"Nor will I" added Spud.

"Tell ya what, let's have some breakfast and then we'll call Jake and see if he wants to hang out at the skate park"

"Sounds like a plan" After breakfast they called the Long residence where Mrs. Long happened to be up.

"Hello?" she said as she answered the phone.

"Mrs. Long? It's Trixie, is Jake there?"

"Hang on a sec" she replied looking for Jake, only to find him sleeping on the couch with Jasmine. (Fully clothed of course)

"He'll call you back" she said then hung up the phone. 'When he's my age that is' She walked back to the living room and woke the happy couple up then asked "Jacob Michael Long, what is going on here?"

"Well…you see…I..um…" Jake stuttered.

"I'll tell her what happened" Jasmine said saving Jake's butt. "It started at the dance…"

Sorry to cut it off there but I want to save it for the next and final chapter of this story. I should finish it by Wednesday at the latest. I really can't think of anything else to say right now except read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I do not own AD:JL Disney does.

Also I'm planning on sort of a sequel to this story called "A Nix in a Fix" But that's another story (rim shot is heard) Sorry, couldn't resist. But back to business, it's time to finish what I started. So, without further delay I proudly present The Dance Extended Ending part 2.

About the same time that Trixie and Spud woke up and realized that they were back in their own bodies, Min Long awoke to brilliant sunshine streaming in through the windows of her and Scott's room. Scott, of course, was still sleeping soundly so she decided to get up and make breakfast. As she walked downstairs into the kitchen she could hear Jake snoring softly on the couch in the living room. Of course she knew why Jake was on the couch. Jake and Lou Shi filled her in on what happened at the dance the previous night. Just has she began getting out the ingredients and utensils for making pancakes, eggs, and sausage the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Long? It's Trixie, is Jake there?"

"Hang on a sec" she replied as she entered the living room to see if Jake was up yet only to be greeted by a sight that momentarily stunned her. Sure enough Jake was still asleep on the couch but in his arms was a sleeping Jasmine.

"He'll call you back" she said hanging up 'when he's my age that is' Just then Hailey came bounding down the stairs and saw the sleeping duo.

"Why's Jake sleeping with his girlfriend mommy?" This innocent question made several questionable images run through Min's mind.

"Now honey, why don't you go upstairs while mommy talks to them about this, I'll call you when breakfast is ready"

"Ok mommy" she said sweetly. But, being the little sneak she is, she only went about halfway up the stairs so she could eves drop. Meanwhile Min woke up the sleeping couple.

"Morning already?" Jake said still half asleep.

"Busted!" said an angry Min. This statement woke Jake right up.

"Aw man" he moaned.

"Start explaining, now!"

"Well…you see…I...um…" Jake stuttered.

"I'll tell her what happened" Jasmine said saving Jakes butt. "You see, it started at the dance…"

FLASHBACK: THE DANCE

Jasmine looked at the sky worried because the moon was near the middle of the sky and she didn't want to turn into the nix again.

"Uh, Jake I really need to go home"

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute" Sadly Jake didn't listen which caused her to turn into the nix and suck the souls out of the entire student body. Fortunately though, Jake used his super bad dragon breath to defeat the nix and return her to a human.

Flash forward to about 10:00 P.M.

"Jake, you must take her home with you" Said Lou Shi.

"What! Why me?"

"Cause you're the American Dragon kid" said Fu Dogg.

"Plus it's your responsibility to keep her safe until morning"

"Alright, I'm too tired to complain anyway"

"Very good young one, I already called your mom and explained the situation"

"Cool"

(2:18 a.m.)

Jasmine awoke in Jakes bed looked around and started to panic because she thought she'd been kidnapped.

"Where am I?" She decided to explore her surroundings. She saw posters of skateboarders and dragons on the walls and a picture of Jake with Trixie and Spud on his dresser.

"I'm in Jake's room? How did I get here?" She then remembered what happened at the dance.

"I hope he can tell me how I got here" She then went looking for Jake which would be easier said than done considering she's in a house she's never been in before and it was dark. Fortunately, being a nix meant that she could see well in the dark. She soon found Jake sleeping soundly on the couch.

"He's so handsome when he's asleep" She hated to wake him up but she had questions that only he could answer.

"Jake you up?" she asked as she shook him.

"Rose is that you?" Jake asked groggily.

"Who's Rose?" she asked in mock anger waking him up.

"Huh? Jasmine, what's wrong?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me how I got here"

"After the dance I took you to my grandfather's shop so we could discuss what to do. We decided to let you spend the night here"

"So, it was kidnapping eh?" she said jokingly.

"Hey, I bet I could get a couple thousand dollars for you"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Of course"

"Look, about the dance I'm sorry I took your friends souls"

"You couldn't help it. If anything it was my fault, you warned me but I didn't heed it"

"You are so sweet" She then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For making it a dance I'll never forget" he said pulling her into a real kiss that lasted for about 3 seconds.

"Handsome and a good kisser, I got the best of both worlds"

"Flattery will get you everywhere" he said as he started kissing her again. After a brief make-out session they fell asleep in each other arms.

(End Flashback)

"And that's what happened" she said leaving out the part where they made-out so Jake wouldn't get into anymore trouble than he already was. Min had calmed down considerably.

"Ok since nothing happened I'll let you off with a warning, this time. But if I catch you again you're grounded for a week"

"Ok mom" suddenly they heard the smoke detector go off.

"Crap! I forgot about breakfast!" Min shouted running to the kitchen only to see the eggs and pancakes were burnt and the sausage was lukewarm in the microwave.

"Jake get Hailey and your father, where going out to eat" After a delicious breakfast at IHOP (which I don't own) Jake took Jasmine home where they said their good-byes and shared one last kiss. Later Jake was at the skate-park with Trixie and Spud.

"So, what did you guys do after the dance?" Trixie and Spud looked at each other for a moment before they said simultaneously "Nothing" Jake gave them a weird look for a moment before getting back to skating.

"So dude, what did you do after the dance?"

"Same as you, nothing" Trixie and Spud shrugged it off and continued to ride their skateboards until the sun started to set. One thing's for sure last night was something they'll never forget.

The End

I'm sorry for the extreme lateness of this chapter but I got caught up in my other fic "The Tutor" in the Kim Possible section. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll try to get my next AD:JL story out ASAP. Until then, peace.


End file.
